Obsession
by sahi.sony.1
Summary: She was his obsession and he knew that it's going to last forever. And people ask him , why he was still single. Back then, he would have ignored them but now he wanted to scare the hell out of them by proclaiming his love for his 19 years old student.
1. Chapter 1

He perched against the tree with Jiraya's best selling novel in his hands. He never gets bored of Junko's seduction techniques. She is a goddess in shinobi world. But these days, he couldn't immerse himself fully in Konoua's best selling novel - Icha Icha paradise.

He wonders when did the restlessness start. He couldn't point at one incident. It must be the culmination of so many feelings , which were locked inside his heart.

He sighed, understanding that it's his own fault. He had always been the type to go search willingly for an obsession to forget the pain.

At first , it had been Icha Icha. His perversion really helped him forget about the mistakes he had committed and people he had lost. It might have only been for short period but it still kept him sane. He was fine with the way his life was.

But, life plays strange tricks on you. Right when you think , it's all over and there is going to be some peace left in your life, you realize your feelings and it shakes the very existence of yours.

An old man advised him, to get settled and get married to a girl , who would love him . He never wanted anything related to love and marriage . But, when he realized he might have second thoughts about it, he knew it's practically impossible to get the girl .

He couldn't even beat his new obsession with the old one. She always was in his head , moving behind his eyelids like a phantom. He might not point out when he was possessed, but he knew when it all started.

He was just some ninja, weighted down by his own mistakes and ghosts, who took in bunch of kids under his wing. As if , he could save them, when he couldn't save himself. He ran away from Naruto because he reminded him of past , Obito and Minato sensei . He ran away from Sakura, because apparently he was jealous of a little pink haired girl whose life was all roses and cherry blossoms . He should have been happy that at least one of the children wasn't messed up but instead he was jealous of the way the girl had no suffering in her life. He sympathized Sasuke as he saw himself in the boy , he felt like he owed Obito uchiha and he wanted to save the last Uchiha . He failed all three of them. All three scattered and he was left alone. He thought , Sakura would reach out to him for some kind of training even when she had Tsunade. He knew , he was a total ass to her but he expected her to reach out to him. But, she never came to him. She had always never requested anything from him. Naruto and Sasuke would ask him to teach them some jutsu but she never did. He would always give them some excuse and ignore but they both used to be so persuasive. She never had any expectations from him to begin with . She might have always looked like she was all hearts for Sasuke but she was always ears for Naruto. She was very rude little girl, who took out her silly frustrations on Naruto but she always had this devious look on her face that screamed " she agreed with blonde boy's naughty pranks ". He was an observant man and he knew for a fact that Sakura was nothing like the girl she projects herself to be. He never realized his little observations will turn into an obsession.

When he was asked to test Naruto and Sakura, he never expected them to become so strong. Especially, Sakura, the wailing, devious and arrogant little girl to turn out to be so strong that she could crack down the earth. He swore to God, his heart skipped a beat when she smirked at him, after she found him underneath. It should have been illegal to female teenagers to tease their teachers.

He started observing her growth , length of her hair, length of her legs, size of her waist, depth of her forest green eyes, pout of her lips, size of her forehead, extent of her rage. They were innocent observations. He was merely a sensei who was keeping track of his student's growth , changes in her appearance and changes in her emotional capabilities. It was completely innocent . In his defense he wasn't being his usual perverted self, he even kept track of Naruto's growth and mental health. But, deep down he was still a man , who might read Icha Icha , which is completely boobolicious but still be fascinated by subtle beauty like Sakura's. Her unevenly chopped light pink hair swaying with the wind, her tiny hands which could break a mountain, her unstable emotions, which keep changing every second. She had became a source of entertainment to him.

His eyebrows met his silver hair, when she proposed to Naruto. She surely adds drama in his dull life. He was sure she has a crush on Naruto , but nothing she couldn't forget . But, claiming that to be love is very cruel, when the man you are lying to , is madly in love with you . He then realized that Sakura was a kunoichi, who is not a seducing type but the manipulative type.

He watched over her as she slept. He took shot for her and bled. She healed him without a word and he felt warm inside his chest when she was pained because of his wound.

He felt proud of her when she killed Sasori. His heart sped when she gave him basket fullful of distasteful healthy cookies.

During war, he took her in his arms when she fell from the cliff. She supported him when he was about to fall. He loved when she looked at him with concern, realizing that he no longer had his sharingan. He frowned when she left him to dust , to express her supposed love for Sasuke. He saw no love from her side , the boy knew about it. He glared at her and talked cruelly to her in frustration of being a liar to him. He looked jealous especially with the way Sakura was with him and Naruto. After proclaiming love from top of the building to Sasuke, making him blush , creating some kind hope in him, the boy then realized that Sakura could and would live happily without him.

Kakashi shook his head with mirth. She was using the same old trick, she had used on Naruto. Little pink manipulative Kunoichi. He failed to understand her concept. She first tempts , tests the water and leaves up to them to choose. She's either way happy . She has got nothing to lose. They were the desperate ones, in need of love ,in need of family and in need of acceptance. She always uses all her pieces in the game. He truly was proud of her manipulative instincts.

She asks all her boys for team 7 dinner but forgets about him. Later , she realizes and asks him to tag along. He feels bad but complies. She flirts with the boys who show interest in her . She makes them waiting for her as she flirted , making Sasuke annoyed, Naruto wail , Yamato giving his ghostly looks to her suitors and him watching her with fascination. Whilst Sai stared at the conversation with peaked interest for the sole reason of gaining knowledge on human interactions. He never would have thought Sakura to be such a heart breaker but she truly is.

She frequently visited his dreams, teasing him and smirking at him . At the time of peace, nothing else much to do, he kept gravitating towards her. More often than not , he felt like seeking out her companionship. He wanted both romantic and emotional companionship from her and the realization is way too disturbing even for him.

He wanted his romantic life to be like ich icha paradise, only lust without love but it turned out to be some rom-com, in which he surely was a clown.


	2. Chapter 2

He tucked Icha Icha into his pouch and started strolling around the village. It's better to stay away from the lustful book, when his mind strayed towards a particular pink haired girl.

Speak of the devil and she doth appear.

Sakura came rushing towards him and hid herself behind him , using him like a shield.

"Forehead girl, you can't escape me. " Ino shouted whilst running towards them.

" Kakashi sensei, hand over the forehead to me " Ino hissed while glaring at Kakashi.

Sakura curled her hands around Kakashi's bicep and pulled him down to catch his attention.

He stared at her questioningly "No " she whispered to him.

He sighed understanding that it's one of those rescue missions he must indulge for his students , where he gets no pay check . Naruto, Sakura pop up daily to annoy him and Sai thought it's the mandatory human behavior to rob him.

"Come with me forehead. "

"Sorry pig, I have already told Kakashi – sensei that I would train with him ".

" Stop lying , you don't train . You are all fat and no muscle. "

" Kakashi sensei , tell her that we are training ".

He sighed once again " Yes Ino, we have planned to train . She isn't free today ".

Ino frowned and threw a vulgar gesture at Sakura , muttered some death threats and walked away mumbling she would drag her the next time.

"So, what does she want from you now "

" Bird poop facial mask. She wants us to try it. "

"That's …. disgusting ".

"Exactly"

"So, what are you doing , Sensei ".

"Nothing, just strolling around the village ".

" Can I follow you ? "

He raised his eyebrow skeptically.

" There are no much of missions. There are not many patients either. I am bored sensei. Naruto is cooped up in ramen shop. I don't want to have diarrhea, eating too much ramen . Please sensei. "

" Fine " he knew she is going to follow him either way . So, he decided to humor her

She tailed him like a little duckling following her mother duck.

He decided to stop by Team 7 training ground and laze around. May be then, she would leave and let him sulk around in peace.

He plopped down in his usual spot against the tree. His fingers were twitching but he knew it's a wrong idea to pull out his priced possession. So, he closed his eyes listening to the birds chirping, leaves rustling and hearts beating, his and Sakura's . Hers beating little faster than his.

He could feel her heart beat louder than before. He caught a whiff of cherry blossoms and sandal wood. He opened his eyes and met with forest green eyes staring intently at him.

"Hey sensei, why are you not reading Icha Icha ? "

"Because, I don't want to ".

"I am bored ".

" What shall I do to entertain you Sakura – Chan " he asked mockingly.

"May be we should train. I always depend upon my chakra. I should try increasing my muscle strength ."

Sakura had always been weaker than her fellow kunoichi . She couldn't hurt a fly without chakra. Even when she was young, she unknowingly used to draw tiny amount of chakra into her fists while hitting Naruto. She is skinny and soft and lacks any muscle like other Kunoichis her age.

"Do stretches then pushups. "

He stretched one leg and other one was kept folded. He did the same thing to his other leg. Did some black flips and hand stand. Sakura was doing some weird gymnastics, splitting her leg and rotating one of the legs 360 degrees. She did the same thing to her other leg. She curled one of her legs around her head and did the same thing to her other leg. She looked like some crab. Then, she stretched her leg brought it closer to her head, while she stood on one leg. She repeated the same thing with other leg. She ended her routine with some back flips and front flips. He noted that , she is way too flexible.

"Sakura, your warm up is way too intense ".

" Thank you, sensei ".

"Start with push ups, first do it using both your hands then with one hand. Don't use chakra ".

" It's hard sensei "

" That's the only way to gain some muscle. You are new to this work out , that's why I have not included for you to do pushups on one finger. Now, get to work. "

"How many should I be doing them ".

" As many as I do ".

" But , that's impossible ".

" You aren't kid anymore Sakura. "

He flopped down on the ground and started his pushups , followed by Sakura.

She did 20 pushups and her hands were already trembling.

30 pushups and her face hit the ground.

" I 'm tired " she sighed.

" Rest for some time then continue working out. You should do it every day. You wouldn't see results in one day. You should first use both your hands, until you are able to do it with one hand. Now, during your break ,be an extra weight on my back. "

" Like , good old days ".

"Hmm ".

She dusted her pants and climbed on Kakashi's back and sat in lotus position. It felt good when hair blew and air hit her face.

" Sensei "

" Hmm "

" Is your hair natural "

" Sakura, it's like pot calling the kettle black "

" I didn't mean the hair color. I always wondered how your hair stood up ,defying gravity. Do you use hair gel. I didn't wanted to be rude to sensei when I was younger. Now that I am an adult , I felt it's no longer rude to ask. "

" Are you Sakura ? "

"Am I what ? "

" An adult ".

" Controlled mitosis of my body has stopped and there seems to be no longer any cell division. I am 19 years old , I am not going to grow any longer. So, yeah I am an adult. "

" Such a bookish answer . No wonder , you are a biology student. "

" Sensei, me being an adult or not is not the question here. Why is your hair defying all the laws of gravity is the question. "

" It's natural, I don't use any hair gel. "

" Wow, really ! "

" Really. "

" Can I touch it. "

Not caring about the reply , she crawled and lay flat on his back , got hold of his hair and tried to iron it with her hands.

" It's not bending " Sakura mumbled in the curve of his neck.

He trembled under her touch. He could feel her soft chest against his back. It felt really good. His hands were shaking and his body was ordering him to do something about his predicament. He felt like touching her skin.

He flipped her over and brought her underneath him, while he was above her with both of his hands rested on either sides of her head.

She stared into his eyes in haze, shocked with the turn of events.

He didn't understand his immediate need to satisfy his romantic bug. She surely looked unfazed by the close proximity.

He didn't know what he wanted to do. Maybe, peck her on the cheek , trace his fingers on her collar bone which is the object of his fascination for a long time or touch her lips , which were moving right then .

" What happened Sensei ".

He was forced out of his trance with her voice .

It was wrong in so many levels for him to be acting the way. He didn't know if he was supposed to be relieved or afraid that he wanted to touch and feel her innocently rather than screw her . He always felt like screwing them , when he lusted someone. Not even his closest female friends, whom he was attracted to , were able invoke the delicate feelings in him. It was always carnal.

" Sensei "

" You were fidgeting . Distribution of your weight was uneven on my back "

"Oops sorry, I forgot that you were doing pushups ".

He put his hand around her waist and lifted her in seating position.

Kakashi – sensei acted weird. His eyes didn't have his usual bored look while he looked at her. It was way too intense, like during the time he said " I will take the burden of your resolve ".

**Don't act like you don't know what had happened .**

It's nothing that you are thinking.

**Keep saying that to yourself. He started looking at you intensely . It started from soft glances and escalated to intense staring.**

He is being his usual self.

**Keep telling that to yourself. Those emotions he was displaying weren't that of a teacher.**


End file.
